Ipod Shuffle Challenge Response
by TranslucentWhisper
Summary: My 10 little drabbles in response to the Ipod Shufflr challenge, enjoy! Includes characters from Song of the Lioness, Wild Magic, Protector of the Small, and Tricksters Queen. 804 words!


Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating! I just started at an IB high school and haven't had much time to write with all my homework and dance classes! But I've been inspired and wrote this over break!

**Ipod Shuffle challenge**

**Let's Do This, Hannah Montana**

Daine surveyed the field, there were numerous horses mulling about. Just then she felt something tickle the back of her mind- it felt as nothing else could, an immortal attack.

"Onua! She cried, "Immortals, lots of 'em." Daine quickly pulled out her bow and strung it. Placing an arrow she notched it as fast as she could. Looking up quickly she picked her first Stormwing victim.

**My Beloved Monster, Eels**

Daine looked down at the small dragon trotting next to her. Cloud may have been skeptical at first but now she and Kitten got along great. The little monster was growing up so quickly. Sometimes Daine forgot she was just a little kit.

**Let It Be, The Beatles**

Alanna quickly paired with the grace of a true swordswoman, as much as she could wish she was a boy no one could reverse or redo the Gods work. Even though she hated lying to her friends this was what she felt she had to do. No matter how hard. After all if she was to be a knight she would have to get used to hardships. Like riding in the rain, or making sure Jon didn't do anything stupid and get himself killed. The country couldn't handle Roger as king.

**Not Ready To Make Nice, Dixie Chicks**

Alanna stared at the young maid, "No, I just told the other one. I will not wear a dress." With one last look at her young mistress' mulish expression the young woman fled the castle to fetch the healer, Maude.

"Please ma'am, we can't make her wear one. All the others say that you're the only one possible." Old Maude sighed.

"Very well, let me just gather up my things." The young maid smiled brightly and started to help her gather up the various remedies.

**The Young and the Hopeless, Good Char**lotte

Up, down, spin, twist, fall, repeat. Kel ran through the same routine again and again. Maybe if she got to be really good, better than the boys, Lord Wyldon would allow her to stay. Right now she was staying on borrowed time. But if he didn't allow her to stay the only other path would be to travel back to Yaman with her parents and seek to become a warrior maiden there. But at least they might let her there.

**Don't Walk Away, Miley Cyrus**

Aly turned back to Dove and began to scold her, "You didn't see fit to inform your spymaster you were bringing the Tortallian embassy to the castle!?"

"I do as I see fit."

**Suddenly, Ashley Tisdale**

He's staring at me again; he's been paying me so much attention since our little adventure in the forest. But it was fun, how we chatted about the management of hair on the way back to camp. It's nice to be noticed for something other than my last name. Numair seems to think of me as a friend, not someone to fix his horse, but a human companion. I think I like it.

**Miracle, Cascada**

She was perfect. The way she would fight till she was dragged off. Her need to master any weapon- even hand to hand. The lass was a miracle, his miracle. Now if only she could see how much he loathed letting her go back to the palace where she could be injured any day. Or worse, called off to battle. Some days he just felt like kidnapping her and locking her away till she was safe.

**Don't Stop the Music, Rihanna**

Raoul smiled as he swung Buri around the ballroom floor. It was the day of their wedding and he was going to milk it for as long as he could. Normally he and Buri both hated all social functions that weren't fighting related. But now, the day of their wedding, he was willing to step out onto that floor and swing around with the most beautiful woman in the room. If she enjoyed it or not. Buri caught the smile on his lips and as he gazed down into her eyes.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Whatever gave you that idea my love?"

**Sorry's Not Enough, American Mall soundtrack**

Thayet always wondered what life would have been like if her mother had lived. Maybe she would be married off to a young noble, controlled by her father, or even his council. As she looked over at her husband and king, Jon was sparring with Alanna, the competition was fierce but knowing both adversaries, neither would yield. "No" she thought, "now is much better."


End file.
